Please Don't Tell Me It's True
by SasukeIchiha
Summary: ShigurexAyame


Alright, Sasuke-chan here! I'm bored and have nothing better to do then write another fanfic. This time, though, I'm going to start a Shounen-ai story between Shigure and Ayame. My friends are always looking for one, but never find any. I've found two! Har har, I won. Anyways, just sit back and enjoy the… erm… story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or such from Fruits Basket. Too bad, no? I always wanted to own Shigure…. dreamy sigh

Warnings: Yuki and Tohru are boyfriend and girlfriend in this fic, and Kyo will reside with a original character I might bring in later. Beware, if you don't like these parings or Shounen-ai… get lost!

Chapter One: Not again, Aaya…

The sun was shining down upon the Sohma house on a perfectly clear Tuesday afternoon. Shigure, also known as the dog from the zodiac, was nosing around the house, searching for a pencil, and getting into trouble.

"Damn dog!" a loud hiss rang through the house as the unfortunate Shigure came sprinting out Kyo's room with the orange-haired brunette right on his heels.

"I was only looking for a pencil!" sang Shigure as he leapt over a pile of papers on the floor and turning to the kitchen.

"Yeah right, you worthless mutt!" Kyo hollered, a large vein pulsing on his left temple while he chased Shigure through the kitchen and past Tohru and Yuki.

"There they go again…" Yuki frowned as Shigure did another lap around the table and back into the living room. Kyo wasn't too far behind.

With a sigh, Tohru shook her head at the two and continued slicing tomatoes neatly with a knife and placing them into a salad bowl next to her. The rat standing beside her shook his head as well, tossing a handful of raisins into the bowl.

There seemed to be a moment of silence as the two made their salad, their eyes closed in peace while the room held no noise but the chopping of vegetables and the rustle of sleeves being pulled up again. Unfortunately, that silence didn't last for too long…

"Hellooooo, 'Gure-san!" called a very familiar zodiac member's voice from the door.

"Aaya!" came the delighted cry of Shigure who apparently opened the door for none other then his best pal in romance, Ayame Sohma.

"Oh, my dear Shigure," Ayame took the inu's hand and placed it in his own, "it has been so long since you and I have been together. My heart was nearly ripped in two without you by my side!"

"Aaya," Shigure smiled as he put his other hand on the side of Ayame's face, "your passionate words fill me with so much love and lust. Let us become united as one!"

The two glomped each other before pulling back and giving a thumbs-up sign. "Alright!"

"They never get tired of that, do they?" muttered Yuki as he glanced up at his older brother who was busy having a great time with his best friend.

"No, but I think it's great that they have each other, Yuki-kun," Tohru lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes, "Shigure-san always seems so lonely, and Ayame-san is always by himself, you know?"

"I guess that's true…" Yuki paused to watch as Ayame started to show Shigure his newest outfit that he had designed. It was a golden ball gown with many ribbons hanging from shoulders and the waistline. A stream of pearls hung around the collar of the fabulous dress, making it look all the more attractive.

"It's beautiful, Aaya dear!" the two heard Shigure say with an appreciative tone in his voice, "That's certainly fit for a princess!"

"Why thank you, 'Gure-san!" Ayame smiled as he folded it back up. "I made it for Tohru, after I found out that my little brother was dating her. They deserve the very best, do they not?"

"I agree with you, Aaya!" commented Shigure with a chuckle.

"WHAT?" Yuki's mouth literally dropped to the floor at hearing what was just said. "Th-that thing's for Tohru-chan?"

The female non-zodiac member blushed as Ayame walked into the kitchen and handed the dress to her in a princely fashion.

"For you, Tohru-chan!" he exclaimed, bowing deeply, "I hope you like it."

"A-a-ayame-san! You didn't have to…"

"Oh, but I did have to! My Yuki-kun's girlfriend deserves the best for her charming prince, no?"

"Shut up, Ayame…" muttered Yuki as he pinched his nose bridge in disgust.

"What's wrong, little brother? Do you feel jealous that I made Tohru-chan something and nothing for you?"

"No! It's just that-"

"Then I shall make you a fine tux, yes I shall! It will be made from moonlight lavender fabric, as soft as the rays of the moon itself. I will make it perfect!" Ayame clapped his hands together before taking Shigure by the hand and leading him to the inu's bedroom, "Come, my darling Shigure! Let us put our brilliant minds together and come up with the perfect design!"

Tohru and Yuki stood there looking quite dumbfounded.

When the door to Shigure's room was closed, Ayame sat down on one of the navy blue chairs in the corner. His eyes sparkled with happiness as Shigure sat down next to him.

"Aaya," asked Shigure, putting a hand on the snake's arm, "may I ask why you went through all the trouble to make Tohru-chan a dress like that? I don't think Yuki would ever let her wear it…"

"I know…" was Ayame's reply, the silver-haired man smiling as a dreamy look came into his eyes again, "but I just thought that maybe I could do something to repay for all the times I've stayed here."

Shigure smiled and leaned up to give the snake a peck on the cheek. "That's what I love about you, Aaya-san."

"Oh, 'Gure-san…" Ayame blushed slightly as he got up from the chair, his long hair swirling around his form with some kind of brilliant grace.

But the inu didn't seem to want the snake to leave. He reached up and caught Ayame's wrist, pulling the other man down onto his lap.

"What is it, 'Gure-san?"

"Are you here to stay for a while?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I don't think Kyo-kun would mind if I spent the night in his room, would he?"

Shigure chuckled. "Not again, Aaya…"

Sasuke-chan: Well, I guess that's it for chapter one. Sorry it was kinda short… I know there isn't much romance in this chapter, but hey. It'll get better, no? I'm not the greatest at lemons or limes, so I don't think I'll go THAT deep… unless you guys really want me to try… ;-; But anyways, please review so I know what I should do next! Give me suggestions! I love suggestions!


End file.
